


Little Brother

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Other, Voss really needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment between a commander and a sergeant.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _chaavla_ \- Rough/unruly, even by Mandalorian standards.

Arch paused as he became aware of the young medic perched on the bench, watching as Arch took his temper out on the punching bag. “Well, hello there.” Arch greeted warmly as he turned to face his watcher, earning a wary look in return. “You’re that little medic that our dear baby Jedi and asshole of a CMO keep babbling about, aren’t you? Voss, right? Or is it Chav?”.

“Either.” Came the response as Arch rested his left hand on his hip and tapped his chin with his right finger, eyeing the kid with durasteel-colored eyes.

“Which do you prefer? It’s not exactly common for a vod to have two names.” Arch remarked as he eyed the rookie who tilted his head to the side slightly. “I would assume Voss since Chav is a shortened and butchered nickname variation of _chaavla_ , which means you’re likely one of the ex-Death Watch or Death Watch sympthazier cadets, am I correct?”,

“You’re not wrong.” The kid stated, looking every bit of a little akk dog puppy. “That is a rather interesting tattoo on your back.”.

Arch snarled softly at that which left the kid unfazed. He was defiantly either Priest or Vizsla, since he didn’t carry the mannerisms of other sympathizers/ex nor was he Reau, since Arch knew all the little bastards.

“What of it?”.

“You’re a Reau. They all have the same brand.” Voss looked down at his hands and flexed them, a thoughful look replacing wariness. “It was no secret among the Priest and Vizsla cadets that she branded her cadets be it by scars or tattoos, reminders that they would always be hers. Rumors amongst Gilamar.”.

“You’re a Priest.” Arch noted as he folded his arms and nod at the kid who looked up at him. “Chaos is a Vizsla. You’re guarded and cautious with me while we was cold and calculated when he first met. I’m a rival to you, not a possible threat.”.

“Not true, you are a threat.”.

“Am I now?” Arch remarks as he resumed his workout. “Why? I don’t even know you aside from word of mouth. Why would I be a rival and a threat?”.

“Like you said. I’m a Priest.”.

Arch chuckled as he delievered a roundhouse kick to the punching bag, causing it to sway. “So? Kid, I don’t actually give a damn who your trainer was.” Arch turned again to look at the kid. “You’re a Hellion now, do you know what that means?”.

Chav shook his head ever so slightly.

“You sold your soul, you’re mine now.”.

Chav snarled at him lightly, poorly choose words which caused Arch to give a chilling smirk.

“C’mon, don’t be like that.” Arch scold as he beckoned the kid over. “What I mean is, you’re my responsibility. My little brother, you know what that means?”.

Chav slipped off the bench and walked over slowly then came to a stop in front of the elder clone. “That means you’ll kill me when told to or I become a threat?” Chav responds wearily which caused Arch to hug him, resulting in a startled squeak.

“No, it means that you’re finally safe now.” Arch says cheerfully as he tightened the hug. “And I’ll see what I can do about prying Knockout away from Bly.”.

“Why?” Chav asked quietly as he melted into the hug, once he realized that Arch wasn’t going to hurt him. Poor sod really had no real clue, did he?

“Because you are mine and I always protect what is mine.” Arch answers quietly as he rested his chin on Chav’s head. “I know what happened to you. And I’m glad you found something to drag you away from the line. Lets keep it that way, yeah?”.

Chav nod mutely.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
